


News RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving more stuff
Relationships: Jen Carfagno/Stephanie Abrams





	News RPF

Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 19:38  
Stephanie Abrams was Chief Meteorologist at the Weather Channel and always on the Field covering Hurricane season and giving demos throughout the day. She also worked on AMHQ with her best friend Jen Carfagno in the mornings where they became closer than besties "and that's a wrap" she called out drenched from covering the storm as the sun started coming out, sitting on the sand to remove her soaked shoes and socks, hair pulled back and a cap  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 20:39  
"Looks like you took a shower out there babe... you okay?"  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 20:40  
"yeah i'm fine" laughing "well besides almost getting hit by flying debris...it was scary but i love this job so much" looking up seeing Jen with a smile "i mean it's worth the paycheck, that wind was insane"  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:30  
Jen laughed softly, moving to kiss her cheek. "Just be careful, okay?"  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 21:31  
blushing and hugging her bestie "i'm trying, you know i have a passion for danger babe" smiling big  
"hey do these smell?" grabbing a sock jiggling it at Jen  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:35  
Jen squeaked, swatting the sock away. "I love ya boo but stop with the stinky socks... ya big dork."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 21:36  
"you're adorable, i love you too" Steph pulled Jen into her lap holding her "guess we can go home and take a nice, hot bubble bath"  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:38  
Jen smirked and kissed Stephanie softly. "Only if I get to share..."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 21:38  
kissing back "of course" swaying a bit with her  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:40  
Jen smiled, nuzzling Stephanie softly.* "Babe.... let's just go home and get you warm... I don't want you fainting on me."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 21:41  
yawning a bit nodding "ok then help me up cause i'll pass out right here"  
stealing another kiss, holding Jen's lil pooch belly  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:44  
Jen giggled, kissing Stephanie softly, standing then pulling her friend up. "Come on baby..."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 21:45  
taking her friend's hand standing and grabbing her shoes smiling "how are you feeling?" an arm around Jen as they headed back to their beach house  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:47  
"Like I want to just curl up with you forever..." Jen teased. "I love you, you big nerd. You know that."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 21:48  
stopping for a bit "well then be my wife?" she smiled "love you more!" pulling a ring out  
kneeling as she asked  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:50  
"Did you just..." Jen paused then nodded. "Yeah I'll marry you."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 21:52  
"well you are having our baby and i thought me looking like a drowned rat after a storm was perfect with the Sunset" smiling again as she slipped the ring on Jen's finger, kissing her belly  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 21:58  
Jen laughed and kissed Stephanie's forehead. "My wifey.... I can't believe I get to keep you."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:00  
laughing "i'm not going anywhere...except in the eye of a Hurricane...but you know i'll be back in your loving arms...i love you Jennifer" standing to get kisses  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:03  
"I love you too Smoochy Stephie." Jen laughed, kissing Stephanie. "Let's go get you warmed up... and maybe babygirl will quit kicking me."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:05  
pressing lips hard into her wife's lips "aww she's just happy Momma is home and safe and that Mommy Jen is adorable" smiling and heading in and undressing once in the bedroom  
"i need a good trim look at this bush" pulling the hair a bit  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:09  
Jen laughed softly. "Well unless I'm eating you that bush can wait..."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:11  
"hey just cause you wax, i'm busy out there covering storms, and it's not out of control babe" laughing and rubbing her clitty "damn i swear i can fuck you and make you cum instantly with this nub"  
checking out her wife's ass "that's a cute ass Mommy"  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:17  
"You can.. and have." Jen admitted. "Yeah? Wanna strap it?"  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:19  
"we had a major storm to cover..i will shave it don't worry" nodding and smiling softly "would you like Daddy to strap it?" walking over rubbing it as she started to get the water running, brushing her hips into Jen's ass  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:23  
"Mmm, you know I would..."  
Jen paused "Please Daddy?"  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:25  
helping Jen with her top kissing her deep nodding and holding her close, cupping those puffy tits  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:33  
Jen moaned softly.  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:34  
"geez Jen" smiling and leaning down to lick over the nipple, biting softly  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:38  
"You are so... damn hot."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:39  
Steph suckled pulling a bit smiling "you too babe, always are...lucky me" as she walked to get the strappy sliding it on  
"add some Lavendar bath bombs babe"  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:45  
Jen smiled and moved to do as Steph asked.  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:46  
securing the harness then walking over smiling as she watched, the cock pointing at her "babe"  
Jen CarfagnoYesterday at 22:49  
"Damn that's a big strap babe..."  
Stephanie AbramsYesterday at 22:55  
"well considering i'm Daddy now...figured i better act like one right?" stroking the dick moving hair back being sexy  
"and you get me all excited"  
Jen CarfagnoToday at 00:22  
"Excited enough to... play?"  
Stephanie AbramsToday at 00:23  
"mmm you'll be ok to ride?" stepping into the tub and sitting down with the cock peeking out the water  
Jen CarfagnoToday at 02:02  
"If you hold me tight..." Jen agreed.  
Stephanie AbramsToday at 02:03  
"oh baby i'll hold you any way you want me to hold you" big smile taking her wife's hand helping her in  
Jen CarfagnoToday at 02:04  
Jen smiled, moving to settle and take Steph's strap deep inside her. "Mmm, fuck that's big."  
Stephanie AbramsToday at 02:05  
Steph held Jen close kissing her nose watching her reaction "i know, just relax" kissing on her neck and chest, sucking a nipple, holding that cute ass  
Jen CarfagnoToday at 02:52  
Jen hummed softly. "I'm okay."  
Stephanie AbramsToday at 02:53  
"love you and Natalie so much" smiling big looking up then kissing her love as she thrusted gently  
Jen CarfagnoToday at 02:59  
Jen smiled, kissing back. "I love you too baby." She soon came.


End file.
